


Silence

by bex_books270



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 13 Reasons Why au, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, He rapes ppl, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Theo Raeken, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm crying, Jackson is a piece of shit, Kinda, Liam Dies, Liam is basically Hannah Baker, Minor Theo Raeken/Tracy Stewart, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, Suicide, Theo is pretty much Clay Jensen, Triggers, Why Did I Write This?, i guess, lots of triggers, they're still supernatural, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_books270/pseuds/bex_books270
Summary: Liam Dunbar killed himself earlier this year. Nobody knew why. Everybody wanted to.Theo is surprised to find a package waiting for him when he gets home one day. When he opens it up, he finds seven cassette tapes."Hey, Liam here. Bet you didn't expect this, huh? This time you're going to listen. This time I will be heard."





	1. Cassettes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first story I've ever uploaded onto here, and I don't know why I've decided to start with this. Well, it's gonna be very angsty and triggering, so watch out for that.  
> I know some of the characters are out of character, but that's necessary for the story to work. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, enjoy this incredibly cheerful chapter hahaha everything hurts

Theo sighed as he unlocked the door to his house. He'd had a long day at school.

There had been lectures about bullying all day, and the school were still making everyone do those bullshit "don't kill yourself" classes.

_Just because one student killed himself, doesn't mean everyone's gonna do it, _Theo thought to himself, tears forming in his eyes. He still remembered the day Liam did it. Theo was working work after school, and partway through his shift he had received a text from Stiles.__

___'GET TO LIAMS HOUSE NOW' ____ _

____Naturally, Theo had rushed home, probably going way over the speed limit. He'd figured it was some kind of pack emergency. He _wished _it was some kind of pack emergency.___ _ _ _

______Theo shuddered at the memory of seeing the ambulance outside Liam's house. Someone was being wheeled into it inside a body bag._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Theo," Scott had sobbed, running up to him. "It's Liam. It's Liam in the bodybag."_ _ _ _ _ _

______And just like that Theo's entire world had come crashing down._ _ _ _ _ _

______Theo trudged upstairs and threw his bag onto the floor, lying facedown on his bed. And then the fucking doorbell rang._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Piss off," Theo muttered, getting up and sliding downstairs on the banisters. He hopped off them and opened the door. Whoever had been there was gone, but had left a box on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______It had his name on it written in blue Sharpie._ _ _ _ _ _

______Theo took it inside, closing the front door with his foot. He walked to the kitchen and placed the box on the table, slicing open the tape with his claw._ _ _ _ _ _

Inside were seven cassette tapes. Theo picked the first one up. One side said 'A' and the other said 'B'.

_Don't I have a Walkman somewhere around here? _Theo asked himself. His eyes scanned the room and he saw his Dad's old Walkman on the windowsill.__

__Theo picked it up, inserted the first tape, and pressed play._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I cried while writing this. I'm gonna drown in my tears when we actually get started with the tapes.


	2. Tape 1, Side A ~ Hayden Romero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hayden, you were my first love. We were perfect together. So tell me, what made you do it? Was it the thrill of getting caught? Was it that I wasn't enough? Was it that you found pleasure in betrayal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, here we go. Welcome to the first tape!

_"Hey, Liam here. Bet you didn't expect this, huh? This time you're going to listen. This time I will be heard." ___

"What the fuck?" Theo whispered to himself. Liam? 

_"If you're listening right now, then I have succeeded in killing myself. If you're listening right now, you're one of the reasons why."_

Theo paused the tape. _This has gotta be some kind of cruel joke. Right? _He took a shaky breath and unpaused it.__

____

_"All I need you to do is listen to all of the tapes in order, then pass them on to the person on the tape after yours. Number 13, I won't reveal who you are quite yet, but you can use the tapes to go and fuck yourself."_ Pause. 

____

Theo gulped nervously. What had number 13 done? What had _he _done?__

______ _ _

_"There should be a map to go with the tapes. It'll have stars on it. If you want, you can go to the locations marked by the stars. I'll tell you where to go for which tape."_ Theo pulled the map out of the box. _"For this first one, I'd like you go to to Beacon Hills High School. D7 on your map. This is where it all truly began."_

______ _ _

______________Theo grabbed the Walkman, his headphones, and his keys, running to his car. He started the car and continued listening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_"This is where I saw you again. Hayden Romero. Hayden, you were my first love. We were perfect together. So tell me, what made you do it? Was it the thrill of getting caught? Was it that I wasn't enough? Was it that you found pleasure in betrayal? I'm sure none of the people listening actually have a fucking clue why we broke up. Listen closely and I'll tell you. You see, Hayden, we started to grow apart when Jackson Whittemore returned to Beacon Hills. He was always flirting with you and I started to get jealous. Although, you never flirted back. Not until the fight."_

Theo bit his lip. _They broke up because she flirted with Jackson?_

______ _ _

_"It was stupid. It was really. Fucking. Stupid. We were at the movie theatre and you wanted to see some weird-ass romance movie. I wanted to see an action movie. Then we fought because we always saw the same lame-ass rom-coms and I never got to pick the movie. You yelled at me and said that whoever pays for popcorn picks the movie. I said that was fucking ridiculous - whoever pays for the tickets should pick the movie. You stormed out and I didn't see you until the following Monday at lunch. I sat down, you sat down next to me. I called the fight stupid, you agreed. Neither of us apologised. Then Jackson sat down and called you beautiful. Usually you would have called him out on being a pig, but this time you gave him a coy smile and thanked him."_

______ _ _

Theo felt like he shouldn't be listening. It felt too private. Like it should have been heard by Hayden and _only _Hayden. He wondered if Hayden felt like that while listening to his tape.__

____

_"You two continued like this for a few weeks, but I never thought you'd ever do anything with him. Turns out, I was wrong."_

____

______ _ _

____

Theo pulled up next to the school, but stayed in his car. 

____

____

_"You see, dear listeners, Hayden Romero and I broke up when I walked in on her fucking Jackson in her room."_

____

____

__________________________Oh shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

___________________________I'm going to fucking kill her. How could anyone cheat on Liam? _Theo growled at the thought of Liam's heart shattering when he opened Hayden's door. How many other people had heard this? Malia, Scott, and Stiles had been acting unusually hostile towards Hayden at school recently, and had been avoiding Jackson like he had the plague...__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

_Are Scott and Stiles on the tapes? Is Malia?_

____

______ _ _

_"Hayden, I don't know why you did it. I'll never know why. I don't think I want to know why. I guess I just wasn't good enough for you."_

____

______ _ _

____

The tape stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm typing this while eating chocolate and crying ahahaha this fic is going to break me (jk I love writing it)


End file.
